


Repaired Reality

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, MC is a woman, i called protagonist MC because Im used to other digital novel termonology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Just Three Happy Friends(Marry Christmas to my friend Julia who not only showed me the game, but also requested the fic! I was trying to make it happy but my brain said only angst ever I'm so sorry but I hope you like it.)
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Repaired Reality

The space Monika inhabited, that infinite nothing space full of only ones and zeros grew cold as soon as MC closed her computer. And Monika didn’t blame her. Not after everything she’d done. Even though she wanted it to be the two of them, in that empty space, forever.

And at first, she didn’t accept it. Surely MC would be back? She wouldn’t leave her, would she? She had to come back. After all…MC hadn’t uninstalled the game.

She cared enough to keep them there, keep them alive, within the game, within the files, and within the computer itself.

That had to mean that MC would come back.

So, Monika waited. And waited. And waited. 

There was no way to know how much time had passed as she stayed in the vast nothingness. It felt as if time didn’t move at all, although in reality, months had passed.

Months of waiting only to be continuously let down.

It would, eventually, begin to get to anyone.

And get to Monika it did.

She was lonely.

So lonely there in that space. No MC, no Sayori, no Yuri, no Natsuki, no one but her.

Just Monika.

She did the only thing she could do.

She repaired the story.

At least as best she could.

They all knew what she did now, and Monika won’t change that.

After all she had done, they deserve to know the truth about her, about MC, and about the game that is their life.

Knowing this, and knowing that they know, Monika still decides to return.

There’s no spectacle, nothing out of the ordinary when she arrived, stopping outside of that door, the door to the literature club.

The sliding door is the only thing separating Monika from the only other three people in this wretched existence, even if they weren’t like MC, even if they were only as real as Monika herself they were something other than the absolute nothing she had seen before.

Monika has to steel herself.

There will be consequences to her actions, consequences to her friends knowing what she’d done, and consequences for refusing to edit the game any further to work in her favor.

The consequences give her a sense of anxiety, a sense of doubt.

But she does steel herself, slowly opening the sliding classroom door to reveal a familiar scene.

The classroom as full as it ever was for club time, meaning that there was almost no one, almost no one, only three girls sitting away from one another even in such a small space. 

Sayori.

Yuri.

Natsuki.

All three are doing their own thing.

Natsuki is by the closet, by her stash of manga, seated against the wall, knees pulled to her chest a manga in hand.

Yuri is seated politely at a desk, her horror novel open and clearly garnering her attention as a tea set sits to the desk beside her.

And finally, Sayori.

Sayori isn’t reading. Sayori is seated towards the back of the room at a desk, a notebook and pencil in hand surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper, the girl’s past attempts at poetry.

It’s normal.

Monika can’t help but smile.

Her efforts had been successful, things had gone back to normal for the other three girls.

The three girls who hadn’t yet noticed her interference.

And maybe it was better that way.

Maybe the best way for Monika to repair the story was to not interact at all.

No Monika.

No romance.

Just three happy friends.


End file.
